This invention relates to an air cooling device for the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine in an automobile and, more particularly, to a direct air cooling device for the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine in an automobile which is adapted to very effectively cool the interior of the combustion chamber by feeding external air to the combustion chamber directly.
In an automobile, it has been known that when the engine brake is engaged by closing the throttle valve in order to reduce the driving speed of the automobile, since a substantial negative pressure is generated, the fuel is forcibly drawn off the slow nozzle to remove the oil film from the nozzle under the action of the negative pressure. However, such draw of the fuel under the action of the negative pressure becomes a main cause of blow-by.
In order to eliminate the disadvantage of such blow-by, there has been proposed an air cooling device for the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine in an automobile. Such an air cooling device generally comprises an external air suction port member formed of a magnetically attractive material or magnet provided in a passage connecting between the carburetor and cylinder, and a valve member formed of a magnet or a magnetically attractive material and magnetically attracted about the air suction port member for slidable movement about the port member against the magnetically attractive force when the port member is opened. The device is the subject of Japanese patent application No. 157,769/1978.